Jaya
Jaya is a female earthbender and metalbender who was born in the Eastern Air Temple. When she was 6, her family moved to Republic City. There she grew up to be a detective on the Republic City Police Force. She married a firebender named Norran and had a son named Ryuu and a daughter named Rei. History Before Terra Jaya was born to Bolin and Opal at the Eastern Air Temple in 178 AG. She was the oldest of the two other children they had later on. At the age of six, her parents moved their family--then only comprising of her parents, herself, and her one year-old sister Ella--to Republic City because Bolin wanted to run for president. He went into office and they lived a comfortable life. Growing up, Jaya took earthbending classes, and she learned how to metalbend from her great-aunt, Lin. When she was 19, she joined the police force, and when she was 21 she became a detective under her uncle, Mako. Later in life, she married a firebender named Norran and gave birth to two children: Ryuu in 204 AG, who can firebend like his father, and Rei in 206 AG, who can't bend at all. The Great Spirit War Interrogating Terra On the morning when Terra arrived in Republic City, Jaya had had a conversation with her uncle, who was chief of police at the time, that the president hasn't been able to contact Ba Sing Se all night about their plans for what was happening at the poles. Both were worried, but they didn't think too much of it. Later in Jaya's day, she walked into the police station to an officer laughing at a little girl about the impossibility of an invasion occurring in Ba Sing Se the night before. Immediately, Jaya of the conversation she had with Mako and was interested in what she had to say. She, along with everyone else in the room, witness her rant at the officer and him throwing her in the cell. Jaya confronted her in the holding cell after the man left and asked if what she said was true. When Terra said she was telling the truth, Jaya took her out of the cell and told her that she would keep her shirshu from being sent to Ba Sing Se if she would tell everything she knew to the chief of police. Terra happily accepted her offer. Jaya then brought her to an interrogation room to wait for the chief of police. Once Mako finally arrived, Terra began to question their family relationship due to them not looking alike, which irritated Jaya. After a bit of tense conversation, Terra began telling Mako her story. After Terra explained why she was arrested, Jaya was furious at the thought of another Equalist riot being on their hands along with the spirit uprising. However, Mako seemed more interested on the information Terra was apparently withholding. Once she relayed everything, Jaya finally understood that Mako thought she might be the Avatar. He sent her to fetch Pema and Ikki to administer the test on Terra, and Jaya left with "contained excitement". While on the phone with Pema, Pema told Jaya that she wasn't feeling well, so she would only send Ikki with the test. When Ikki arrived, she led her to the interrogation room, although she wasn't able to escape Ikki's initial death-grip hug as a hello. When Ikki laid her eyes on Terra, she started to squeal with excitement at the thought of the Avatar--of Korra--returning. She began to ramble to Jaya, but was thankfully cut off short by Mako silencing her, who was then slightly crushed by Ikki's death-grip hug. After Mako gave introductions to both Terra and Ikki, Ikki glared at the two and told them to get out of the room so she may administer the test. Both left the room, although reluctantly. Jaya was pacing outside the door while Mako tapped his foot impatiently by the doorway. It wasn't until a few anxious minutes later that Ikki opened the door and nodded to them like a bobble head. Both Jaya and Mako turned to Terra in astonishment. Jaya was reveling in the fact that she had accidentally found the Avatar. When Mako told Terra of the news and Terra began to argue with him, Jaya started instilling the information into her forcefully. She couldn't believe Terra's reaction to the news. Jaya thought anybody would be boisterous at realizing they were the Avatar. After more arguing with Terra, she finally snapped. Terra's white started glowing a bright white, she could see the tears streaking her eyes, and her face looked menacing and merciless--the ground was shaking as if an earthquake was occurring, but both Jaya and Mako knew there was no earthquake. Jaya looked upon Terra in awe at registering the fact that Terra was in the Avatar State. Terra grabbed the table in front of her, metalbending it into a ball. Jaya grabbed Mako and ran towards the exit, barely escaping the metal ball's clutches. Jaya could see from the other side that she had done the same thing with the chairs, and was currently ripping a hole in wall. Jaya tried to talk sense into her, but she wasn't in her right mind. Just as Terra was about to jump, she stepped down. She walked over to the doorway and pulled the top half of it together, their only way of seeing inside now gone. After a minute of waiting on Jaya and Mako's end, Jaya began to talk. She couldn't see anything and was afraid of what had happened inside. When she asked Terra if she was calm, and Terra answered--sounding like her normal self--Jaya couldn't help but voice her relief. When Mako told her to fix the room, there was no answer, so Jaya tried talking to her. When a minute of waiting became five minutes, and five minutes became ten, Jaya cried out in frustration and metalbent the door open again. Upon seeing that Terra was nowhere to be found, she asked her uncle if they should send out an amber alert on her. Mako quickly vetoed the idea, saying that they needed to talk to her and guide her before anyone else knew who she was, but they needed to find her soon because they didn't know if she was still in the Avatar State or not. Jaya agreed and they both went separate ways to look for her, Mako going to Avatar Korra Park, and Jaya going to the train station, the docks, and the Spirit Wilds. Everywhere she looked, Terra was nowhere to be found, so Jaya went back to the police station to pick up Terra's shirshu, in case Mako found her. She then went to her father's mansion to tell him the news. Personality Jaya is a lot like Lin. She has a no-nonsense attitude toward things doing with the law. She's tough and blunt. Around that, however, she has a peculiar sense of humor. What others would find depressing, she would find funny. This is shown when Bolin was slapped by Opal in a serious and tense moment, and Jaya started laughing hysterically at the scene. She could only explain that she found it funny, but was not able to get others to understand why she thought so. Nevertheless, during that moment, her laughter was contagious and ended the tense moment with apologies from both sides and a happy family once more. Jaya is proud of her heritage, especially with being related to "the" Toph Beifong, and two of the past chief of police. She believes that gives her more right than anyone else to be placed as the next chief of police. While most are frustrated with her entitlement towards that position, she has constantly proven she is worthy of the position by her own merits. As a mother, she is very stern, while her husband is the "fun" one. She is always able to make time for her children and loves them dearly. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}